Evolution
Evolution in the Pokémon series is when one pokemon, upon reaching a certain level, using a certain stone, learning a certain move, or is traded, changes into a different Pokémon.In Pokemon Gold,Sliver,Crystal,HeartGold,and SoulSliver games,it says that Professor Elm is an expert on Evolution and discovered that Pikachu evolves from Pichu. Normal Evolution Tricks Pokémon gains experience after battling wild Pokémon and Pokémon Trainers. The more experience a Pokémon gains, the more it levels up. When a Pokémon reaches a particular level, it will evolve into its next form, if it has one. This is very helpful to most Trainers who want their Pokemon stronger. There are ways to share experience, such as allow a Pokémon you wish it to evolve to hold Exp. Share. It is a hold item that allow the user the earn experience even if it did not participate in the battle. This is a convenient tool if you want to level up a new or low-level Pokémon. You can prevent evolution by simply press the 'B' button on the Game when the Pokémon is attempting to evolve. This is useful as some Pokémon will learn moves that cannot be learn in a later form or if you want a pokemon to learn a move earlier than usual. For example, Gabite. If you let Gible evolve into Gabite at level 24 it will learn Dragon Rush at level 49, but if you keep Gible it will learn Dragon Rush at level 37 Sometimes it dosn't matter if you let it evolve or not. The Pokémon can hold an Everstone, which stops them to evolve, so that you don't have keep cancelling the evolution everytime it levels up. However, if your Pokemon has evovled, it might not evolve again. ( Raticate, Linoone, etc.) Although some Pokemon can evolve more than once ( Poliwhirl, Cascoon, etc.) Some basic Pokemon just can't evolve, due to undiscovered forms, or if the are really rare. (Chatot, Groudon, etc.) There are also Pokemon that can evolve into different things like love, choice, etc. For example, Eevee, Poliwhirl, Wurmple, or Kirlia. Special Condition Evolutions Evolution Stones Some Pokémon will not evolve unless you use a special stones called Evolution Stone. These special Items are linked to the Pokémon's type. Here are a list of Pokémon that can evolve by giving them the stones. Evolution Items Some items are needed for a Pokémon to evolve. If a Pokémon hold the item allowing it to evolve, let it level up once and it will then evolve into the second form. Trading A small group of Pokémon refuses to evolve, no matter if you are at the appropriate level to trigger the evolve process, unless you trade them with a friend. Some Pokémon need to have a held item to evolve when trading with a friend. Another group require specific Pokémon to be trade in order to evolve. Gender Evolution Small groups of Pokémon requires a gender to evolve into the next stage. Friendship Certain Pokémon, especially baby Pokémon, requires friendship with its trainer and if they are fond enough, they are willing to evolve. Some Pokémon only evolves in a certain time of the day with friendship. Location Based Evolutions Special Pokémon evolves at a certain area of location. Attack Based Pokémon Certain Pokémon need to know a move to evolve. This is only applicable to Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Unique Evolutions Some pokemon have certain type of unique way of evolve. Gallery *http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Evolution Category:Game Mechanics